OPORTUNIDADONESHOT
by cullenpattinson
Summary: EDWARD REGRESA DESPUES DE UN MES DE AVERSE IDO A PEDIRLE UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD A BELLA....ONE SHOT


OPORTUNIDAD(ONE-SHOT)

El se habia ido hacia cerca de un mes, me habia dicho que no me amaba, sus ojos habian sido tan frios y secos como nunca los habia visto, todavia recuerdo sus palabras tal y como me las habia dicho "...Sera como si nunca hubiese existido.." como pudo decir tal cosa, yo jamas seria la misma, jamas seria la Bella que era antes de conocerlo. Yo estaba sola, si bien tenia a mi madre y a mi padre, siempre me senti sola, siempre pensando en que nunca en esta vida habria alguien que me amara, que quisiera estar con migo, cuidarme, quererme, que le diera igual como me vestia, que le diera lo mismo si me peinaba o no me peinaba. En phoenix todos los chicos a los que habia conocido eran asi, si no eras hermosa por fuera jamas te dedicaban una mirada, si no te veain que traias no se cuantas capas de maquillaje no eras mujer para ellos, claro que nunca me importaron sus pensamientos hacia mi ni si quiera que ninguno de por alla me volteaba a ver, yo era la insignificancia de Phoenix.

Pero al llegar aqui, lo encontre a el, el que me habia devuelto la vida, el que me habia echo cambiar por completo, yo me sentia vacia antes cuando lo conoci a el, mi vida estaba completa, yo era feliz, dichosamente feliz con el, mi mundo giraba alrededor de el, y aun gira entorno a el, no lo dejo de soñar cada noche, ni lo dejo de pensar cada dia, aun cierro los ojos y veo su mirada esa que me deslumbraba siempre, aun puedo oler su calido aliento cerca del mio, aun puedo sentir sus labios frios pero dulces en los mios, pero abro los ojos y no esta, ni si aroma, ni su piel, el no esta con migo, el se fue para siempre. Le aburrio tanto una insignificante humana que decidio ir a buscar distracciones, le aburrio tanto una insignificante humana que decidio dejarme aqui sin vida, sin alma y sin corazon.

Hoy es un mes que no esta y aun sigo muerta en vida, pero no quiero olvidarlo ni quiero alejarme del lugar donde lo conoci, se que mi padre insiste en que debo marcharme pero si me voy tal vez lo olvide y no quiero,el solo pensar el olvidar que alguien como el existio en mi vida me produce un dolor insoportable, por eso decidi quedarme aqui, y me quedare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, tal vez con la ilusion de esperarlo, se que el prometio no regresar, pero acaso una vez no me hizo una promesa y la rompio, tal vez esta tambien la rompa....Espero que la rompa...

EDWARD POV.

Un mes, un mes de tormentos, un mes de infelicidad, como pude hacer eso, me destrui a mi mismo, yo solo regrese a la soledad en la que vivia, ahora estoy aqui en medio de quien sabe donde, recordandola de nuevo, como todos los dias, como todas las horas, como cada minuto y cada segundo, como pude ser tan idiota y decirle esas palabras ...

Tu no me quieres?.....- No..- ...Fui un estupido le hice daño a ella, y me hice daño a mi mismo, despues de decirle tantas veces que la amaba, como pudo si quiera creerme, pero yo era el culpable no ella, ella simplemente era hermosa, perfecta, y yo solo un mounstruo destinado a hacerle daño siempre. Pero ahora no pedo soportarlo no puedo, la extrañaba, la deseaba, la ansiaba, dios si existes ayudame con este maldito dolor, que se extiende por cada parte de mi ser, Bella, mi Bella, ansio demasiado tu compañia, tu luz, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios, ansio tu precencia Bella mia, no puedo contener este deseo inmenso que tengo de verte, de tenderte cerca de mi cuerpo, de tener tu aroma envolviendome de nuevo y volviendome completamente loco...Porque asi es como me tienes tu, mi debil y fragil humana, me tienes loco, desquiciado por ti, ansio volver a verte dormir, deseo escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, deseo besar tus labios cuando pronuncias mi nombre.

Quiero regresar pedirte perdon, humillarme si es necesario, incarme ante ti, ante ti mi diosa y pedirte perdon y que me dejes volver a tu lado, tal vez ahora me odies pero no me importa aunque sea despierto un sentimiento en ti, aunque sea odio lo que ahora puedas sentir por mi sere feliz de que aun me recuerdes, no puedo, no puedo mas, volvere, regresare a ti amor mio, no se lo que me espera ni me importa quiero y deseo tenerte con migo.

UN DIA DESPUES...

Aqui me encuentro frente a tu hogar, frente a ti, aun puedo oler tu hermoso perfume, aun puedo sentir tu aroma insasiable, pero como?, como acercarme y que no me rechazes, como hacer para lanzarme de nuevo a tus brazos y no me saques de tu vida de nuevo, necesito expresarte tanto, pero tambien necesito que me escuches, pero como hacer para que no me insultes, se que lo meresco pero no quiero estar mas tiempo sin ti.

Subi ese arbol que tantas veces me llevaba hacia ti, vi que tu ventana estaba cerrada, la cerraste por mi?, no quieres que entre de nuevo a tu vida?, no puedo hacerme ninguna conjetura no aun antes de hablarte, solo quiero verte, donde estas?, tu habitacion esta vacia, dime donde estas mi Bella. Entraste en silencio a tu cuarto...Oh por Dios, eres la persona mas hermosa que he visto, tus recuerdos en mi mente eran completamente erroneos, eres mucho mas bella, mucho mas hermosa, mucho mas encantadora de lo que pude pensar, y ahi estas sentada en tu cama..pensando?, en que piensas, quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo todo.

Te recostaste en tu cama aun con la mirada perdida en no se donde, y yo aqui observandote por esta ventana cerrada que tienes para mi, abrela porfavor, abrela quiero sentirte de nuevo, solo abreme otra oportunidad con tigo. Como si pudieses escuchar mis ruegos, te levantaste y te sentaste en una silla enfrente de esta ventana, nervioso me oculte un poco, espero no me hayas visto, gracias al cielo la abriste, abriste tu ventana, querras que entre?, porfavor no me lo nieges no me lo nieges...

Porque tardas tanto?.- Escuche tu voz, esa hermosa voz la escuche de nuevo, como fui tan tonto de alejarme de ella....

Que esperas, aqui sigo y tu no apareces, cuanto tiempo mas dime cuanto?.- A quien esperas amor mio, sera a mi?, porfavor que sea a mi a quien esperas, de no ser asi me volvere loco de dolor...

Sabes mi padre insistio de nuevo en irme con mi Madre, pero le he vuelto a decir que no.- Que? irte no, no puedes irte, no te alejes de mi de nuevo no de nuevo...

Se que es igual de testarudo que yo pero me duele hacerle daño como lo hago, hoy le grite como nunca lo habia hecho, pero tengo una razon de hacerlo .- Le has gritado a tu padre, porque?, que te hace hacerlo...

Porfavor, solo porfavor no tardes mas, no quiero que tardes mas.- Estas llorando?, porque lloras, no puedo soportarlo, tu dolor es mi dolor, pero porque o porquien lloras?...

Te escuche sollozar y recostaste tu rostro en el filo de la ventana, quizas te quedaste dormida, tu mano sobresalio un poco estaba justo frente a mi, pude ver tu piel de nuevo, olerla, y desearla de nuevo, no puedo esperar no lo soporto...Te tome gentilmente los dedos los roce suavemente con mis labios, como extrañaba tu delicioso sabor en mis labios, me tienes completamente loco.

Senti un leve movimiento ya era hora de que despertaras, pero era hora de que me vieras?, me gire y vi tu hermoso rostro y tus ojos me observaban con...no supe describirlo, terror?, amor? o quizas odio?, no porfavor no me odies...

Pasa.- Me indico tu bella voz...Me adentre en tu habitacion de nuevo, tu aroma me pego de nuevo, pero no como la primera vez esta vez era diferente, era mortal, pero completamente tranquilizante...

Me mirabas expectante que decirte?, como empezar ahora, te quedaste paralizada frente ami, sin decir palabra, esperando a que yo hablara pero por razon alguna no lo habia hecho aun...No tarde mucho para hacer lo que iva a hacer, para rogarte y pedirte que me dejaras volver, tal vez iva a parecer de esos novios rogones y tontos pero poco me importaba te necesitaba con migo.

Porfavor...- Te dije con sollozos en mi voz...y asi sin pensarlo me inque ante ti, me arrastre a tus pies y comenze mi pedido..

Dejame....dejame volver con tigo, te necesito, te extraño, no puedo soportarlo mas, he sido un tonto, un egoista, un completo idiota, he cometido el error mas grande de toda mi existencia, dije que no te queria, y esa fue la peor de las blasfemias, sigo sin entender porque me creiste, pero lo hiciste y aqui estoy pidiendote.. no...rogando por tu perdon y por tu amor, dejame estar de nuevo a tu lado Bella, te lo imploro te lo ruego, te amo mas que a nada en este universo no ay palabras para describir lo que siento por ti...

Y ahi me quede esperando tu respuesta, pero no escuche ni un sonido de tu voz, y con el rostro aun agachado senti unas gotas caer en mi piel, me volvi a ver tu bello rostro y vi tus lagrimas, tenias los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas en tus mejillas, me levante de inmediato a limpiarlas, pero no queria tocarte no aun, si lo hacia tal vez te enojarias, o me gritarias no sabia de ti en este mes, tal vez si seguiste con tu vida, tal vez ya era tarde....

Porque?.- Me preguntaste, pero antes de contestarte continuaste si parar,

Porque, te tardaste tanto, estaba desesperada, mirando todos los dias por esa ventana, viendo ala luna, recordando tu rostro, tus ojos, tus manos, tus labios, esperando y esperando, todos los dias eran de llanto y mas llanto, pense que me habia quedado seca sin lagrimas pero heme aqui aun llorando...

Pero, acaso es demasiado tarde para volver, no me digas porfavor, solo, porfavor solo dime si no es demasiado tarde, no hieras mis sentimientos porfavor.....Yo ahora estaba sollozando sin lagrimas, odiaba esta parte de mi queria llorar como ella...

Primero que nada, quiero que sepas algo.- Me dijiste con tu hermosa voz.. Te vi, te vi cuando me acerque a la ventana...

Entonces...Pero no me dejaste continuar...

Por eso me quede ahi y por eso te pregunte, te tardaste mucho en entrar, te tardaste mucho en salir, te conte lo de mi padre y te dije que no me iva a ir, pero no te dije la razon, me quede esperandote a que te decidieras entrar cuando senti tus labios en mis dedos me di cuenta que por fin lo habias decidido...

Entonces a quien esperabas era ami, a quien le hablabas era ami.- Mi felicidad no podia ser mas enorme, ella me hablaba a mi, me esperaba a mi, pero su razon de no irse?...Tu razon cual es o era para no irte?.

Tu, obviamente, no queria irme, no queria desaparecer ningun recuerdo de mi mente acerca de ti, decidi quedarme y esperarte todo el tiempo, te tardaste un mes en volver pero no me importa ya estas aqui.. Me abrasaste y te correspondi ansiaba tanto este momento...

claro que te doy una oportunidad tontuelo, siempre te la daria, siempre te la dare, eres mi vida y eres mi alma, y aunque pasaran mil años y llegaras asi como lo hiciste hoy siempre, siempre te daria esa oportunidad.....

Y nos besamos como hacia un mes ansiabamos los dos hacerlo, y esta vez no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado para siempre.


End file.
